HELP! We are Angels
"HELP! We are Angels" is the 22nd segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the tenth episode on December 3, 2010 in Japanese, and on July 31, 2012 in English. Synopsis This episode consists of a music video, featuring the main characters performing "D City Rock". Plot The episode starts with Brief putting up posters advertising Panty, Stocking and Garterbelt's performance at a concert. Later, Garterbelt puts out his cigarette, prompting the others to gather their instruments and walk onto the stage. They begin performing "D City Rock", a song by TeddyLoid. The Music Video Lyrics My name is Panty, the crazy sexy blondie And I'm not dumb I'm breaking the news, now boys! Us girls We're full-time horny too! Hey, check out that hot one damn he's got a big one (xx) delicious It's time to get dirty now, so will y'all excuse me Read the air! I'm busy! Garterbelt! Again you've dialed D-CITY-2-900 Pantsu line! Copy that! Clear the city! Anarchy! Everyone wants to be me! Anarchy yeah! Get it up, so I can see! Anarchy! Let it flow wild and free! Anarchy yeah! Y'all ready for the gig?! By the way my name is Stocking, I spill venom Stinging eros And I got sweet tooth for lollipops Loli goth, I lick good! These stripes will strip you down I got no mercy for chiralism My fans they all love me 'cuz I kick it real tasty I get high being nasty! Garterbelt! You keep slappin' my butt around Pantsu line! Freaky girl comin' your way! Anarchy! Everyone wants to be me! Anarchy yeah! Standing ovation please! Anarchy! Shake that thing wild and free! Anarchy yeah! Steady ready for the gig?! I know you know... those wings inside of you I know you know... they do get naughty too Before I go... there is something I want to say Your sleepy anarchy... Wake it up! Wake it up! Anarchy! Everyone wants to be me! Anarchy yeah! Get it up, so I can see! Anarchy! Let it flow wild and free! Anarchy yeah! Y'all ready for the gig?! Gallery 10c-1.jpg 10c-2.jpg 10c-3.jpg 10c-4.jpg 10c-5.jpg 10c-6.jpg 10c-7.jpg 10c-8.jpg 10c-9.jpg 10c-10.jpg 10c-11.jpg 10c-12.jpg 10c-13.jpg 10c-14.jpg 10c-15.jpg 10c-16.jpg 10c-17.jpg 10c-18.jpg 10c-19.jpg 10c-20.jpg 10c-21.jpg 10c-22.jpg 10c-23.jpg 10c-24.jpg 10c-25.jpg 10c-26.jpg 10c-27.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City Artist Parodies *The Doors *Elvis Presley *KISS *The Beatles *Oasis *Lady Gaga *Queen *t.A.T.u. *Jimi Hendrix *Sex Pistols *Ozzy Osbourne *Marilyn Manson *Gorillaz Album Art Parodies *The Division Bell *The Velvet Underground & Nico *Nevermind *In the Court of the Crimson King Trivia General Trivia *When the camera zooms out during the lyrics "freaky girl comin' your way", it zooms out from Japan, even though they are in the desert. *Stocking is playing a fairly uncommon left-handed bass guitar. However, it is still unknown what her dominant hand is. *When they are seen playing at Times Square, a billboard for UFC can be seen, as well as the storefront for the now-defunct Virgin Megastore. References to Other Media *The music video's title is a reference to The Beatles' album, Help!. *As the band march into the venue, the shot and sound are highly reminiscent of Pink Floyd's The Wall rally scene. *The logo shown at the top left of the video, is a reference to the popular music channel, MTV. *When the band is playing beneath the Northern Lights background, Chuck is seen wearing Kenny McCormick's parka. *Near the end of the music video, a chain breaks in a Black Rock Shooter-like fashion. *Stocking smashes someone away with a bass swing, which is a reference to FLCL. *The framing device of the rowdy punk concert closes the video in the same fashion as the music video for My Chemical Romance's cover of "Desolation Row". *In the shot where Panty is wrapped up in police tape, the woman on the far left bears a striking resemblance to Jessie from the Pokémon anime. Music Songs used in this episode *"D City Rock" - Music video *"Fallen Angel" - End credits Category:Episodes Category:Songs Category:Music Videos